


Megan The Newest Member In Team Rocket

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I enter the World of Pokémon Anime Alola Region with my six pets and I capture all of the Nuzlocke Pokémon from my stories. I join Team Rocket the bad guy organization with my pets and I get revenge on the Real World people who ruined my life.





	1. I enter the World of Pokemon Anime Alola Region with my pets and I capture all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon from my stories.

It's 7:00 am on Friday July the 3rd 2026.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my favorite outfit.  
Light green Climalite t-shirt and black shorts with pockets.  
All three of my pets woke up and they walked over to me.  
Tigger the American Shorthair cat,Rocky the American Shorthair cat and Bella the German Rottweiler dog.  
I looked into my huge purple purse and I saw my other three pets sleeping.  
Matthew the Netherland Dwarf rabbit,Dahlia the Yorkshire Terrier dog and Sophie the Ragdoll cat.  
I grabbed my dark blue backpack full of electronics and I put it on my back.  
I grabbed my hot pink duffel bag full of computer games and I put it on my left shoulder.  
It has my medicine inside the left pocket and it has my clothes inside the top pocket.  
I picked up my huge purple purse and I put it on my right shoulder.  
I grabbed my new purple backpack full of stickers and I put it on my right shoulder.  
A portal appeared out of nowhere in my bedroom near the door and it opened up.  
The portal sucked all seven of us inside and it closed up.  
Meanwhile out on Route 3 over in the Alola Region Pokémon Anime.  
Jessie,James and Meowth are inside of their hideout eating malasadas.  
The portal reappeared in the grass and it opened up.  
We fell out of the portal and we landed on the ground.  
The portal closed up and it disappeared.  
I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon from my stories in Luxury Balls and I accessorized them with my stickers.  
I put all of my Pokemon away in the purple backpack's last pouch and I selected six of my Pokemon for the Team.  
I zipped up my purple backpack's last pouch and I put it on my right shoulder.  
Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Jasmine the nonshiny female Incineroar and Poppy the Shiny female Primarina.  
Darby the Shiny female Decidueye,Winter the Shiny female Alolan Ninetales and Lilac the Shiny female Mimikyu.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. I go into the Team Rocket Trio's hideout and I meet them.

I walked around with all six of my pets and I saw a Bewear standing outside of the Team Rocket hideout.  
I walked over to the Bewear and I held out my left hand to her.  
Me:"Bewear can you please let all of us in?"  
I asked.  
Bewear:"Yes." "I can let all of you in."  
She said.  
Me:"I've already drawn out my new Team Rocket uniform." "I'm a really good artist."  
I said.  
Me:"Seven people on the website fanfiction.net cyberbullied me and I'm going to get my revenge on them."  
I said.  
Me:"They called me a fucking four hundred pound fatso for loving the King of Old Team Plasma N Harmonia and they told me to go murder myself by jumping off of a cliff."  
I said.  
Me:"Nocturnal Leghorn,AUAnimeFicsFan2000,Lila A Winters and AprilRainsReviews."  
I said.  
Me:"They called me a fucking slut and a fucking cunt."  
I said.  
Me:"BadBoy1000,Silverwisp1 and TheMr.H."  
I said.  
Me:"They told everyone that my narcissistic daddy rapes me and he has never done that to me."  
I said.  
Me:"Silverwisp1 and TheMr.H."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm not any of those words and I'm not a four hundred pound fatso!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Bewear:"I want to snap their necks in half for you."  
She said.  
Bewear:"For saying all of that to you."  
She said.  
Me:"I don't deserve to be treated like this." "I deserve to be treated better."  
I said.  
Me:"I want to be treated like a princess." "Or maybe a queen."  
I said.  
Bewear:"Those Team Rocket members at the Head Quarters Base will treat you like royalty."  
She said.  
Bewear:"I've never seen a human from the Real World before in my life until now."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm doing the Nuzlocke." "That's why I can understand you." "I'm also an Aura Guardian in training."  
I said.  
Bewear turned around and she walked into the hideout.  
My six pets and I followed Bewear into the Team Rocket hideout.  
We looked around the hideout and we didn't see the Team Rocket members.  
Bewear:"Jessie,James and Meowth get your butts down here because you have guests!"  
She said.  
Bewear:"You're going to be treated really nice by these guys." "They'll never betray you."  
She said.  
Me:"That's really good to know." "I'm tired of being treated badly because of my autism."  
I said.  
Me:"Bella,Tigger and Rocky I want you three to be on your best behavior." "No fighting and no teasing."  
I said.  
Me:"Matthew,Sophie and Dahlia hate it when you guys fight with each other."  
I said.  
Bewear:"Those names are really nice for your Real World pets miss."  
She said.  
Me:"My name is Megan Kendell not miss."  
I said.  
Bewear:"I love that name." "It's really pretty."  
She said.  
Jessie,James and Meowth came downstairs.  
Jessie,James and Meowth saw me then gasped.  
James:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!"  
He said.  
Jessie:"Why did you come here?"  
She asked.  
Meowth:"She's got a sketchbook in the front pocket of her backpack."  
He said.  
Me:"I want to join you guys." "I'm seeking revenge on some people in my World." "They ruined my life."  
I said.  
Me:"They're going to be saying sorry for treating me badly and they're going to be my servants."  
I said.  
Me:"I drew my own Team Rocket uniform." "I hope that everyone will love it."  
I said.  
Jessie:"We're going to call the Boss in a little bit." "We'll introduce you to him."  
She said.  
Bella,Tigger and Rocky sat down on the floor.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I meet Giovanni and I meet Matori.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pull out my new uniform design and I show it to my new Boss. My new friend Cassidy creates it for me in a sewing room near my bedroom and she gives it to me after she's done. I get my brand new bedroom next door to Agent Pierce and I introduce myself to him. Pierce and I fall in love with each other.

Jessie,James and Meowth went upstairs.  
Jessie,James and Meowth got a phone call from their Boss Giovanni.  
Giovanni:"Hello everyone." "I can see that you're very happy." "I'm calling to tell you that an experiment escaped from our laboratory."  
He said.  
Matori:"Half Shiny Pichu." "Half Shiny Mew." "We call it Michu."  
She said.  
Me:"Guys I won't let them hurt Melanie." "She's been through a lot."  
I said.  
Bella barked and she wagged her tail.  
Tigger,Rocky and Sophie meowed.  
Matthew squeaked and he smiled.  
Dahlia barked and she wagged her tail.  
Giovanni:"Are there cat Pokémon and dog Pokémon in your hideout?"  
He asked.  
Me:"No." "They don't have cat Pokémon and dog Pokémon in here." "They're my five pets and they're not Pokémon."  
I said.  
Matori:"You have a guest."  
She said.  
Jessie:"Megan bring your six pets up here please." "Let these two see them."  
She said.  
James:"Megan you need to come up here as well."  
He said.  
Meowth:"Send out one of your Pokémon Megan to get those three big pets up here!"  
He said.  
James:"It has to know a Psychic Type Pokémon Move!"  
He said.  
Me:"Laura,Poppy and Lilac my three Pokémon can use the Psychic Move where an opponent's Special Defense Stat is dropped James."  
I said.  
Me:"Nonshiny female Lucario,Shiny female Primarina and Shiny female Mimikyu."  
I said.  
I called out my three Pokémon and I got my three big pets upstairs.  
Bella,Tigger and Rocky looked around.  
Bella,Tigger and Rocky saw two people on the tv screen.  
They tilted their heads to the right side and then they tilted their left side.  
Giovanni:"I've never seen these kind of pets before."  
He said.  
I called my three Pokémon back to the Luxury Balls and I climbed up the ladder to where my three new friends are at.  
I looked into my purse and I saw my pets looking up at me.  
I got my rabbit Matthew out gently and I held him on my chest.  
I walked over to the tv and I saw the two Team Rocket members.  
Giovanni and Matori looked at me then gasped.  
Me:"Alola Team Rocket Boss Giovanni and secretary Matori." "I'm Megan Kendell and this is Matthew my pet Netherland Dwarf rabbit."  
I said.  
Me:"Tigger and Rocky are American Shorthair cats."  
I said.  
Me:"Dahlia is a Yorkshire Terrier dog and Sophie is a Ragdoll cat."  
I said.  
Meowth:"Megan what breed of dog is Bella?"  
He asked.  
Me:"She's a German Rottweiler Meowth."  
I said.  
Matthew buried his head into my neck and he licked me.  
Me:"Matthew stop that!" "It tickles!"  
I said.  
Giovanni:"Your rabbit is licking you."  
He said.  
Me:"That's his way of saying I love you."  
I said.  
Matori:"He's a cutie pie!" "I want to hold him!"  
She said.  
Giovanni:"You're a human from the Real World."  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "You're right about that."  
I said.  
Laura popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
Me:"Everyone this is my Starter Pokémon Laura the Mega Lucario." "I wanted to be just like that kid Ash Ketchum who got the Pikachu as his Starter Pokémon."  
I said.  
Giovanni:"Megan that's a really good choice for you." "I like Lucario's Mega Evolution."  
He said.  
Me:"I got my own Team Rocket uniform design." "I came up with it myself."  
I said.  
Giovanni:"Let us see it."  
He said.  
I pulled my sketchbook out of my backpack and I opened it up.  
Giovanni:"Wow!" "That looks amazing!" "Cassidy will help you out with it!" "She's really good at sewing."  
He said.  
Bewear came up the ladder and she told the two really high ranked Team Rocket members all about my cyberbullying experience in my Real World.  
Giovanni:"We'll help you to get revenge on all of them."  
He said.  
Matori:"They won't stand a chance against you when you're evil."  
She said.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Me:"I'm really hungry Boss." "I'll eat whatever you serve me."  
I said.  
Giovanni:"We'll send Gozu to pick you up with some Grunts." "Then you can eat lunch here at our Base."  
He said.  
One hour later.  
It's 11:45 am.  
Gozu arrived outside of the hideout in his helicopter and he made a male Team Rocket Grunt put it into park mode.  
Gozu:"Everybody get ready to meet our brand new recruit Megan Kendell and all six of her pets from the Real World."  
He said.  
Gozu:"Megan has been cyberbullied in the Real World by seven people who wanted her to die by jumping off of a cliff and she wants to get revenge on them."  
He said.  
Female Team Rocket Grunt #1:"That isn't very nice at all."  
She said.  
Gozu:"She's a Nuzlocker." "If her Pokémon faint they die."  
He said.  
All six of my pets and I walked out of the hideout.  
I got into the Team Rocket helicopter with all six of my pets from the Real World and I saw all ten of my new friends.  
Nine Team Rocket Grunts and Gozu.  
It's 11:50 am.  
Gozu:"Welcome to Team Rocket Megan!"  
He said.  
I walked over to a female Team Rocket Grunt sitting on a black couch and I sat down next to her.  
Me:"Hello." "I'm Megan." "Let's be friends!"  
I said.  
Gozu:"That's Stella one of our new recruits." "She can't talk at all." "She was born mute."  
He said.  
Stella gently petted my Netherland Dwarf rabbit Matthew on his head with her left hand and she smiled at me.  
Stella pulled out her notebook and she wrote in it.  
Stella showed me the brand new note that she had written down and I smiled at her.  
What Pokémon do you have on your Team?  
I want to see them please.  
Me:"Gozu can I show Stella the six Pokémon on my Team before we leave?"  
I asked.  
Gozu:"Go on ahead Megan." "I want to see them too."  
He said.  
Me:"Come on out everyone!"  
I said.  
All six of my Pokémon popped out of their Luxury Balls in the Team Rocket helicopter and they looked around.  
Stella wrote another message down in her notebook and she showed it to me.  
Megan you got a Shiny female Alolan Ninetales!  
She's so beautiful!  
Nice!  
Me:"Thank you Stella."  
I said.  
Stella signed you're welcome to me and she smiled.  
It's 12:05 pm.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We safely arrived outside of the Team Rocket Head Quarters Base out on the very rocky part of Route 22 near the very big forest and we got up from the seats.  
The Team Rocket Grunt Mason shut down the brand new Team Rocket helicopter and he stretched his arms.  
Me:"Some of Ash Ketchum's old traveling friends from the three previous Regions including this one are going to betray him Gozu."  
I said.  
Me:"I need to warn him by writing a letter."  
I said.  
Me:"Misty,Brock,May,Dawn,Iris and Cilan are the betrayers."  
I said.  
Me:"Delia his mom and Professor Samuel Oak are also in it."  
I said.  
Me:"Tomorrow afternoon at 1:00 pm I'm going to steal all of his captured Pokémon from the Pallet Town Laboratory and I'll return all of them to him in Alola."  
I said.  
Gozu:"Ok!" "Megan you can do that for Ash Ketchum." "He should join us."  
He said.  
Team Rocket Grunt Jacob:"You seem to really like him."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I met all of my new friends in the Base and I fell in love with Agent Pierce who's on the left side of my brand new bedroom.  
I'm fast asleep in my bed and tomorrow morning I'll be turned evil.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get rushed into emergency surgery.

The next day.  
It's 5:10 am on Saturday July the 4th 2026.  
I woke up with a really dull pain in my stomach and I felt really hot.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.   
I closed both of my eyes and I fell asleep.  
Two hours later.  
It's 7:10 am.  
I woke up with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.  
I curled up into a ball and I burst into tears.  
Attila,Hun and Pierce raced into my bedroom.  
Attila,Hun and Pierce raced over to me.  
Pierce put his right hand on my forehead and he pulled it back quickly.  
Pierce:"Ouch!" "You're burning up with a really high fever honey!"  
He said.  
Me:"Pierce my stomach hurts really bad!" "I feel like throwing up!"  
I said.  
Attila:"I'll go get Professor Sebastian and Dr. Zager."  
He said.  
Pierce:"Where's the pain at Megan?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Pierce it's in my lower right side!"  
I said.  
Hun:"Shit!" "That's where her appendix is at Pierce!" "We need to get her some medical help right now before it ruptures."  
She said.  
Hun:"I had a ruptured appendix not too long ago."  
She said.  
Me:"I want you to stay with me."  
I said.  
Pierce:"I'm not going to leave your side honey."  
He said.  
Attila turned around and he raced out of the bedroom.  
Attila raced to Professor Sebastian's bedroom that he shared with his best friend Dr. Zager and he banged on his door two times with both hands.  
Attila:"Megan is sick with a really bad stomachache!" "You need to help her right now!" "She's burning up!"  
He said.  
Professor Sebastian and Dr. Zager the scientists got out of their chairs.  
They raced over to the door and they opened it up to see Attila.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm inside of my bedroom and I'm fully healed from both of my operations.  
I'll be completely evil tomorrow morning from both of the evil Auras and I'll steal all of Ash's Pokémon from the laboratory in Pallet Town run by Professor Oak.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and Passive Peppermint.


	5. I steal all of Ash's Pokemon from the laboratory and I defeat one of the traitors Professor Oak

The next day.   
It's 7:00 am on Sunday July the 5th 2026.   
I woke up and I quickly got dressed in my brand new Team Rocket uniform that my brand new friend Cassidy sewed for me on Friday night right after she had met me.   
Me:"I look amazing in my new outfit!" "I created it myself."   
I said.   
I switched out all five of my Alola Region Pokemon on the Nuzlocke Team and I put five of the Torren Region Pokemon on my black velcro belt.   
I picked up the black velcro belt off of the desk with both of my hands and I put it around my waist carefully.   
Laura popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.   
Laura saw my outfit and she smiled at me.   
Laura:"Megan you look amazing."   
She said.   
Me:"Thank you Laura."   
I said.   
Laura:"You're welcome Megan."   
She said.   
Me:"Parisa,Dakota,Parker,Christina and Leonardo are on the Team."   
I said.   
Nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Shiny female Delta Plusle and Shiny female Delta Liepard.   
Nonshiny female Mega Delta Venusaur,Shiny female Mega Delta Charizard and nonshiny male Mega Delta Blastoise.   
I left the Team Rocket Head Quarters Base and I made it into Viridian City safely without being caught by the police officers.   
I walked out to Kanto Route 1 and I arrived in Pallet Town safely.   
It's 7:50 am.  
I snuck into Professor Oak's laboratory through an unlocked window in the back and I snuck into the Pokeball storage room.   
I found a very big black plastic bag and I picked it up.   
I found all of the Pokeballs belonging to Ash Ketchum with my nonshiny female Mega Lucario Laura's help and I carefully stuffed all of them into my very big black plastic bag.   
I called my Lucario Laura back to the Luxury Ball and I carefully put the very big black plastic bag onto my right shoulder.  
I snuck out of the Pokeball storage room with the bag and I got caught by one of Tracey Sketchit's nonshiny Pokemon Marill.   
It's 8:30 am.   
Marill:"Tracey get in here right now!" "We have a thief from Team Rocket!" "Call Officer Jenny!"   
She shouted.   
Tracey walked into the room and he saw me standing there.   
Tracey:"Why did you steal all of Ash Ketchum's Pokemon miss?"   
He asked.   
Me:"Tracey your boss Professor Oak is going to betray Ashton Ketchum very soon with six of his old traveling friends!" "Mrs. Ketchum is in on it too."   
I said.   
Me:"I'm taking all of these Pokemon to him over in the Alola Region Tracey!" "I sensed it not too long ago with the Aura Power that Laura my nonshiny Mega Lucario gave to me."   
I said.   
Me:"I'm not lying to you at all about the betrayal Tracey!" "I'm telling you the truth because it's going to happen!"   
I said.   
Tracey:"I believe you miss." "You're going to need some help." "I'm coming with you to Alola." "I'm not working for Professor Oak anymore."   
He said.  
Tracey:"Ash Ketchum is my best friend." "I won't betray him."   
He said.   
Me:"Ash doesn't even know about the betrayal yet." "He needs to know." "His twenty nine extra Tauros will be traded to other people around this World in the Alola Region's Festival Plaza."   
I said.  
It's 9:00 am.   
Tracey and I started to leave the laboratory.   
Professor Samuel Oak appeared out of nowhere and he stopped both of us.   
I defeated him in a Single Pokemon Battle and I smirked evilly at him.   
Tracey Sketchit and I safely made it into the Alola Region with Ash's Pokemon.   
It's 11:00 am.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. I find Ash at the Professor's house and I tell him about the betrayal.

We met Ash at Professor Kukui's house on the beach and we told him about the betrayal.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
Ash traded all twenty nine of his extra Tauros in the Festival Plaza and he got some brand new Pokémon.  
Ash evolved all of the new Pokémon that could and he switched the Team around.  
Ash nicknamed his Shiny female Popplio Moana and he nicknamed his nonshiny male Pikachu Dylan.  
Ash nicknamed his Shiny female Eevee Yosei and he nicknamed his nonshiny male Decidueye Dallas.  
Ash nicknamed his nonshiny male Incineroar Isaac and he nicknamed his nonshiny female Dusk Form Lycanroc Lyra.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ash,Tracey,Kiawe,Hau,Gladion and Sophocles are fast asleep at Kiawe's farm.  
Mimo,Lana,Lillie,Mallow,Acerola and I are fast asleep at Lillie's mansion.  
Here's the brand new Team for Ash.  
Dylan the nonshiny male Pikachu,Lyra the nonshiny female Dusk Form Lycanroc and Dallas the nonshiny male Decidueye.  
Yosei the Shiny female Sylveon,Isaac the nonshiny male Incineroar and Moana the Shiny female Primarina.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and Passive Peppermint.


	7. I go into the Real World with my Pokemon and I murder the seven cyberbullies that ruined my life.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday July the 6th 2026.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
I grabbed my belt and I put it on my waist.  
I ate breakfast in the kitchen and I left the mansion.  
It's 7:30 am.  
I went back to the Team Rocket Head Quarters Base and I went into the storage room.  
I changed my five Torren Pokémon on my Team and I smirked evilly.  
Colleen the Shiny female Mega Charizard X,Tori the Shiny female Mega Tyranitar and Savannah the Shiny female Mega Sceptile.  
Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Angelina the Shiny female Mega Audino and Gabriella the Shiny female Battle Bond Greninja.  
Me:"Hehe." "Those seven fucking asshole cyberbullies in the Real World are going to regret messing with me." "My Pokémon will break their bones in half."  
I said.  
It's 7:45 am.  
I left the Team Rocket Head Quarters Base with my new Team and I entered the Real World from Sonic my nonshiny male Hoopa's portal.  
I reappeared in a park and I looked around.  
I saw the seven cyberbullies laughing evilly at a table and I marched over to them angrily.  
It's 7:50 am.  
Me:"Tori front and center!"  
I shouted.  
Tori my Tyranitar came out of her Luxury Ball and she roared angrily at all of the cyberbullies.  
AprilRainsReviews:"Oh my god!" "It's a Shiny Mega Tyranitar!' "She's pissed off at us for cyberbullying her Pokemon Trainer."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm going to murder all of you and you're going to burn in hell forever!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"Say your last words to the family members who raised you." "You're never going to see them again."  
I said.  
Tori:"You fucking asshole cyberbullies won't get away with this!" "My Trainer is an amazing person to us." "I can't believe that you want her to die."  
She shouted angrily.  
Me:"Everyone come on out!"  
I shouted.  
It's 7:55 am.  
All five of my Pokémon popped out of their Luxury Balls and they growled angrily at all of the cyberbullies.  
Gabriella used her Water Shuriken Move on BadBoy1000's chest and she killed him instantly.  
All six of the cyberbullies tried to flee from me and they were trapped by my Pokemon.  
Me:"You're never going to get away with this."  
I said.  
I killed the other six cyberbullies with my Pokemon and I left the Real World with Sonic my nonshiny male Hoopa's help.  
It's 8:10 am.  
I reappeared inside of Giovanni's room at the Team Rocket Head Quarters Base and I told him that all of the cyberbullies are dead.  
Giovanni:"That's really good to know Megan." "They'll never bother you ever again."  
He said.  
Me:"They're down in hell with the devil." "That's where they belong instead for doing the cyberbullying."  
I said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep inside of my bedroom and I'm ready for my first mission.  
Giovanni told me to defeat the traitors who hurt Ash's feelings and then I'll be rewarded by him.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Pierce,Attila,Hun,Jessie,James,Butch,Cassidy and I defeat all eight of Ash's traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Ash's friends that didn't betray him come over to the Alola Region and they help him to train all of the new Pokémon.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday July the 7th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my new Team Rocket uniform.  
Laura popped out of her Luxury Ball and she smiled at me.  
Me:"Attila,Hun,Pierce,Jessie,James,Butch and Cassidy get in here right now please!"  
I shouted.  
All seven Team Rocket members raced into my bedroom and they saw me standing there with my Lucario Laura.  
Me:"Let's go defeat all eight of Ash Ketchum's betrayers."   
I said.  
It's 7:05 am.  
Me:"Cassidy and Attila are a Team." "Butch and Hun are a Team."  
I said.  
Me:"Jessie and James are a Team." "Pierce and I are a Team."  
I said.  
Me:"Jessie and James are defeating these two people."  
I said.  
I showed them two pictures on the wall and I smirked evilly.  
James:"We're dealing with Misty and Brock."  
He said.  
Me:"Pierce and I are dealing with the Unova Region brats." "Cilan and Iris."  
I said.  
Hun:"We're dealing with Mrs. Ketchum and Dawn."  
She said.  
Cassidy:"We're dealing with May and Professor Oak."  
She said.  
Butch:"They're going to regret doing that." "Betraying that Ash Ketchum kid who got some new Pokémon to use."  
He said.  
Me:"Ash's new Shiny female Sylveon Yosei is really angry at the betrayers."  
I said.  
Me:"Ash's new Shiny female Pachirisu Electra isn't very happy that he got betrayed." "She wants to help him get revenge."  
I said.  
It's 7:10 am.  
We left the Team Rocket Head Quarters Base together and we went to the Alola Region.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We defeated the traitors and we sent them flying.  
Ash and his other friends that stayed on his side cheered happily.  
Bonnie:"Don't come back here ever again you meanies!"  
She said.  
Sawyer:"Those Team Rocket members helped us out when we got into trouble." "I'm very grateful that we didn't get defeated."  
He said.  
Alain:"That human from the Real World is really cute." "It's too bad that she's been taken by the blue haired guy."  
He said.  
Pierce:"Megan let's start a family together." "I want to be a dad."  
He said.  
Me:"Ok." "Honey we'll do that right after our wedding."  
I said.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.  
At 8:00 pm Pierce proposed to me and I accepted.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Pierce and I get married

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday July the 8th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got into my wedding dress.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
Pierce and I got married.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
At 8:00 pm Pierce and I mated for the very first time.  
In one month I'll get pregnant with identical twin girls and on Thursday April the 8th 2027 they'll be born.  
Their names will be Madeline and Morgan.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. We welcome Madeline and Morgan our identical twin daughters into the World of Pokemon

Nine months later.  
It's 7:00 am on Thursday April the 8th 2027.  
Pierce and I are putting up decorations in the nursery for our identical twin girls.  
We only have one crib and we have two rocking chairs.  
We also have a diaper changing station and we have a bookshelf.  
We woke up at 6:00 am and we got dressed.  
Me:"Ugh." "I can't wait to meet our kids." "They're making my feet swell up." "My back is killing me."  
I said.  
Pierce:"I'm so excited to have identical twin daughters." "Maybe they'll look just like me." "Or you."  
He said.  
I felt something hit my legs and I realized that my water broke.  
Me:"They're coming right now!"  
I said.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Two hours later.  
It's 9:10 am.  
I'm holding Madeline in my arms and Pierce is holding Morgan in his arms.  
Me:"Having that c-section scared me to death." "I thought that Morgan was going to die."  
I said.  
Pierce:"You managed to give birth naturally with Madeline honey." "Then Morgan got tangled up in her umbilical cord."  
He said.  
Me:"They look just like me." "I'm so happy to be a mother now."  
I said.  
Me:"I won't let my narcissistic father come near you girls ever." "He only cares about himself." "What a jerk."  
I said.  
Madeline and Morgan cooed at me.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Madeline and Morgan are fast asleep inside of their crib inside of the nursery.  
Pierce is fast asleep inside of his bedroom and I'm fast asleep inside of my bedroom.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. We welcome our fraternal twins Noah and Patrick into the World of Pokemon

2 years and 9 months later.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday October the 8th 2029.  
Pierce and I are inside of the nursery decorating for the second set of twins.  
We woke up at 6:00 am and we got dressed.  
Madeline and Morgan our two year old identical twin daughters are playing inside of their bedroom next door with the blocks.  
I'm 35 years old and Pierce is 37 years old.  
Me:"I can't wait to meet Noah and Patrick."  
I said.  
Pierce:"This is great." "We have two daughters." "Now we're adding two little boys."  
He said.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Two hours later.  
It's 9:10 am.  
I'm holding Noah in my arms and Pierce is holding Patrick in his arms.  
Me:"We had to do another c-section just like last time." "It was safer for our little boys."  
I said.  
Professor Sebastian and Dr. Zager brought our daughters into the infirmary.  
Madeline and Morgan raced over to us.  
Morgan:"Mama he looks just like you!"   
She said.  
Madeline:"Patrick looks just like you daddy!"  
She said.  
Pierce:"They'll want different Starter Pokémon when they start their Pokémon journey."  
He said.  
Noah and Patrick cooed at their sisters.  
Me:"They love you two." "We love you too."  
I said.  
Madeline:"Mama I can't wait to get my first Pokémon."   
She said.  
Morgan:"Me too!"  
She said.  
It's 9:20 am.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Noah and Patrick are fast asleep inside of their crib in the nursery.  
Madeline and Morgan are fast asleep inside of their beds inside of their bedroom.  
Pierce is fast asleep inside of his bedroom and I'm fast asleep inside of my bedroom.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Our two sets of twins leave the Team Rocket Head Quarters Base and they start their Pokemon Journey in the Region of Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline and Morgan get identical twin Shiny female Popplios. They nickname them Aria and Melody. Noah gets a Shiny male Rowlet and Patrick gets a Shiny male Litten. They nickname them Damien and Ian.

10 years later.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday October the 10th 2039.  
Madeline and Morgan are twelve years old.  
Noah and Patrick are ten years old.  
I'm 45 years old and Pierce is 47 years old.  
Noah is wearing a green tank top and he's wearing a pair of green shorts.  
Patrick is wearing a red tank top and he's wearing a pair of red shorts.  
Noah is wearing green sneakers and Patrick is wearing red sneakers.  
Madeline and Morgan are wearing blue t-shirts.  
Madeline and Morgan are wearing blue shorts.  
Madeline and Morgan are wearing blue sneakers.  
Me:"Goodbye children." "We're going to miss you."  
I said.  
Pierce:"It's time for all four of you to start your Pokémon Journey over in the Region of Alola where you'll get the Z-Crystals."  
He said.  
Madeline:"Goodbye mom and dad." "We'll get our Starters and then we'll show you them."  
She said.  
Morgan:"I'm nicknaming my Popplio Melody."  
She said.  
Madeline:"I'm nicknaming my Popplio Aria."  
She said.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:10 am.  
Madeline,Morgan,Noah and Patrick are on Melemele Island in the Alola Region.  
They got attacked by a Wild Level five nonshiny male Yungoos who was eating an Oran Berry and they got saved by their Starter Pokémon.  
Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior the 13 year old triplets raced over to them with their parents in tow.  
Professor Kukui:"Are all four of you ok?"  
He asked.  
Madeline:"Yeah." "We're ok."  
She said.  
Aiden Junior:"The Starter Pokémon sensed that you guys were in trouble." "They came over here to stop the Yungoos."  
He said.  
Bethany:"We already got our Starter Pokémon."   
She said.  
It's 10:15 am.  
Professor Burnet:"The girls got a Totodile each and their brother chose a Cyndaquil."  
She said.  
Bethany:"Both of our Totodiles are identical twin girls."   
She said.  
Betsy:"Both of our Totodiles are Shinies."  
She said.  
Aiden Junior:"I got a Shiny male Cyndaquil." "I nicknamed him Apollo."  
He said.  
Bethany:"I nicknamed my Totodile Trinity."  
She said.  
Betsy:"I nicknamed my Totodile Tabitha."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"Your Starter Pokémon are ready to go."  
He said.  
All four of our kids walked over to all four of their Starter Pokémon and they picked them up.  
Patrick:"Litten your nickname is Ian."  
He said.  
Madeline:"Popplio your nickname is Aria."  
She said.  
Morgan:"Popplio your nickname is Melody."  
She said.  
It's 10:20 am.  
Noah:"Rowlet your nickname is Damien."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Bethany,Betsy,Aiden Junior,Madeline,Morgan,Noah and Patrick are fast asleep in the Pokémon Center's bedroom at Hau'oli City.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
